Losing Her Memory
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella got in a car accident at the age og 19. She can't remember, beeing a mom to a 3 year old daughter. She thinks she's a pregnant 15 year old girl. Will thinks change? Is she ever going to remember her little girl again? Troyella -Oneshot


**Losing her memory**

Gabriella got pregnant at the early age of 15, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter at the age of 16, but 3 years later she lost her memory and she can't remember anything that happened after her 16th birthday. That means she doesn't know, she has a daughter and she doesn't know she was engaged to Troy. She still thinks she's pregnant. Gabriella's mom and Troy's parents decided it would be better if Gabriella and her parents moved away. At least for Gabriella it would be better. Troy didn't want her to leave, but he was going to be the best dad in the entire world for his little girl.

_3 months after Gabr__iella and her parents had moved_

"Mom, I think I've lost the baby" Gabriella said with tearful eyes.

"Gabriella.."

"Mom, no. Look at me, my belly doesn't get any bigger. Troy is going to be so sad"

"Gabriella..," "it's 2008, not 2004. You're not 15 anymore you're 19"

"What no, I'm only 15. I'm a sophomore" she looked at the calendar on the wall. 19th February 2008.

"But how?" she was confused.

"Gabriella you were in a car accident and you lost your memory, you can only remember things that happened before your 16th birthday"

"And the baby?" she asked with tearful eyes.

"You lost it" her mom lied not wanting her to get all crazy.

"No! How did Troy react when he heard it?"

"I don't know, he moved on I guess"

Tears ran down her cheeks. "So he has another girlfriend?"

"IDK maybe" her mother said, knowing he wouldn't find another girlfriend, he loved Gabriella to much.

"How long have it been since we moved?"

"3 months"

"3 months, so 3 months ago, was when I lost my memory?"

"Yes"

Gabriella ran upstairs to her room, crying.

_With Troy_

Troy and his daughter live in their own apartment.

"Daddy, why mommy leave? Didn't she love me?" Isabella said with tearful eyes.

She had got the name Isabella after Troy's grandma, and it was pretty close to Gabriella. Her middle name was Mary just like Gabriella's middle name and she had got it from Gabriella's grandma, and of course her last name was Bolton just like Troy's. So her full name is Isabella Mary Bolton, and Bella, Belle or Bells for short.

"Has I been a bad girl, is that why she left? 'Cause I can be good, if it makes her come back"

"Oh sweetie" Troy couldn't handle seeing his little girl like this. "Mommy loves you so much, she really does. And you're not a bad girl. You are the most amazing daughter anyone could ever have" He kissed her for head and hugged her.

"But why she leave then?" Bella said crying into Troy's chest. "I miss her"

"Sweetie she didn't had a choice, but she loves you. Never forget about that. Me and mommy love you with all our heart" he said trying to tear her up.

"I miss playing with her, and how she always read a fairytale for me before I went to sleep, I miss her food, the way she was always happy , even though we were teasing her. Daddy I really miss her, why can't she come back?" she asked him looking him in the eye with her sapphire blue eyes that she had gotten from her dad.

"I miss her to princess, and maybe she will someday"

"Is she somewhere good? Or is it bad the place where she is?"

"She's in a good place. But baby, stop worrying about her, you are only 3 years old, you shouldn't be worrying about other people, you have most of your life for that, but for now, just be a kid. Mommy would want you to be happy" she nodded and ran to her room.

God, how Troy missed her. How could he tell his daughter not to worry about her own mom? He was worrying about Gabriella everyday, and he couldn't get her out of her mind.

_Gabriella's POV_

I was lying on my bed; I couldn't stop thinking of the day we moved. For some reason I couldn't get that day out of my head. That day I could remember and I always would, but any other day that happened after my 16th birthday and 'til today I can't remember. I can't even remember what happened yesterday or what I was doing this morning.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm going to miss you Bella" Troy said l__ooking Gabriella in the eyes, then kissing her._

"_I'm going to miss you too" she said looking at him, then down at Isabella._

"_Who's that" she asked him and Troy looked down at Isabella then over at his parents not knowing what to say._

"_It's my cousin" he said looking down at her._

_Gabriella gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you"_

"_I love you mommy" Isabella said whispering._

"_Mommy?" Gabriella said confused looking at Troy._

"_No she said she loved her tummy. Kids" Troy said laughing. "They say weird things sometimes" he hugged her again. "I love you"_

"_I love you too__ Troy and I can't wait 'til the baby's born"_

"_Me neither" he said, and his smile faded. _

_**End of flashback**_

Mommy she wasn't saying tummy. She said mommy I know she did. I opened a box, Troy had given me the day I left. It was the first time I opened it. A picture felt out. It was of me, Troy and a little girl. The girl had dark, curly hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Why did she look so familiar? I was sure I had seen her before.

Then it got me 'mommy' she did say mommy, not tummy. The blue eyes, the curly hair. The little girl, the picture, it was the same girl. I never lost the baby, it had been about 4 years since I got pregnant. It wasn't Troy's cousin. It was my 3 year old daughter. My daughter. I was a mom. Yeah it fit perfectly.

But why did my mom lie to me, and told me I lost the baby? She couldn't just hide something like that for me.

I packed all my clothes down in my suitcase and all my stuff down in a bag. Then I got my purse and took my wallet, and the picture of the 3 of us and putted it down in the purse.

I walked downstairs with my stuff.

"Mom? Troy still live in Albuquerque right?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to visit him"

"But sweetie are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean maybe he have found another girlfriend, and you know he is not a 15 year old boy anymore"

"I know, but I want to visit him"

"What about all those stuff, what's that for?"

"I want to stay there for a while, seeing the town I grew up in"

"But sweetie, you are just a little girl"

"Mom I'm 19"

"I know, but your mind doesn't know that, it still thinks you're a 15 year old girl"

"Mom I can handle this"

"Okay fine, but I'll drive you. Then I get to see the town myself" She smiled at her.

"Thanks mom"

_With Troy_

"Sweetie guess where we are going?"

"Hmm, I don't know daddy"

"We're going to visit grandma and grandpa"

"Yeeah" she said clapping her hands.

_At Troy's parents_

Isabella runs inside. "Grandma, Grandpa" she said laughing.

Jack came out of the kitchen. "There's my big girl" he said giving her a hug.

Troy walked inside. "Hey dad"

"Hey son"

"Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen" Isabella ran out and gave Lucille a hug, and Troy walked after.

"Hey mom"

"Oh hey sweetie" she said giving him a hug.

"She gets bigger and bigger"

"Yeah, and soon she'll be a young lady. I wish Gabriella could see her now"

"You miss her?"

"Everyday, and so does Bells she thinks Gabby left her because she has been a bad girl"

"I'm sorry 'bout that, but she'll get trough it"

"I don't think so, and I know I won't. I miss her so bad"

"Everything will be alright hun, I promise"

"Bells" Lucille yelled. Isabella ran out in the kitchen. "Yes grandma?"

"Do you want some candy?"

"No mommy says, Bella can't eat candy before dinner. And it's not good for my teeth" she ran back to the living room with teary eyes.

"She really misses her huh?"

"Yeah she does"

_An hour later_

Gabriella and her mom was driving trough the streets of Albuquerque.

Gabriella got a bright light from another car, in her eyes. She screamed.

"Hunnie what's wrong?" her mom asked worried.

"It was here, the accident. It was right here"

"You remember the accident?"

"I do now. It was right here. It was a drunk driver"

"Yeah.. Yeah it was"

Mom does Troy still live at home?

"No sweetie he doesn't"

"Oh okay, can we please go see our old house?"

"Yeah sure"

_5 minutes later_

"There it is"

"Oh" Gabriella said looking at it. It looked exactly like she remembered it. Her room, the balcony it was right there, and in the house next door Troy had grown up. She assumed Troy's parents still lived there.

"Mom does Troy's parents still live in the house right next to our old house?"

"Yeah they do"

"Can't we visit them?"

"Sure" she stopped the car and they walked up to the front porch together. Gabriella knocked on the door.

"I'll open" Troy said from the other side of the door, his mom was making dinner and his dad was playing with his daughter.

Troy opened the door and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella?" Troy said shocked.

Isabella looked up, when she heard Troy say the name Bella.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said looking him right in the eye.

When Isabella heard Gabriella's voice she jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Mommy"

Everybody looked shocked at them and Lucille came out of the kitchen.

Gabriella hugged her and lifted her. "Hi sweetie" Now everything came back to her. She remembered everything that had happened the last 3 years.

Gabriella hugged her tighter and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Gina walked in closing the door behind her and Gabriella. Everybody was still looking at Isabella and Gabriella. "Mommy I missed you so much" Isabella said crying.

"Aww sweetie I missed you too" Gabriella said kissing her forehead

"Hey Gina" Lucille said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "It has been a long time"

"Yeah it has, she insisted on visiting Troy" Gina said pointing at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "You remember her?" Troy asked confused.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah I do, how can you forget your own daughter?"

"But I thought.." he got interrupted by Gabriella's lips.

Isabella pushed them apart, still being in Gabriella's arms. "What about me?" she said giggling. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and started kissing her on both of her cheeks.

She couldn't stop laughing. She had wanted her mom to come back, for 3 months and now she was finally here.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too" she told him.

Gabriella handed Isabella to Troy and walked over to Lucille.

"Hi Lucille" "Oh sweetie, we missed you so bad, especially Troy" she said giving her a hug.

Jack walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug as well then he walked over and said hi to Gina.

Gina looked at Gabriella. "For how long have you known about Belle?"

"About 2 hours" Gabriella said and when I saw her and Troy again, everything felt back in my head. I remember everything that happened the last 3 years.

"Thank god" Gina said. "It has been hard hiding everything from you"

Now Isabella noticed Gina, she was too happy to see Gabriella that she hadn't seen Gina. "Grandma" Isabella said and Troy let go of her and she ran in to Gina's arms.

"Hey princess" Gina said, hugging her.

Troy walked over to Gabriella. "You remember everything?"

"Yeah I remember everything"

"So you remember you were going to be Mrs. Bolton"

"Yeah I remember" she said smiling at him, and he kissed her passionately.

_That night _

Gabriella had moved back in with Troy and Isabella and Gina had left and were on her way home. She was going to move back to Albuquerque as well, now that Gabriella remembered everything. But she had to give up the house and quit her job before she could move back here.

"Mommy" Isabella yelled from her room.

"Yes bunny" Gabriella said walking to her room, Gabriella was the only one who called her bunny.

"Can you please read a fairytale for me?"

"Sure, everything for you, which one do you want me to read?"

"Sleeping beauty" she said clapping her hands.

"Okay princess" Gabriella found the book and began to read. "Once upon a time there was…"

So sweetie now you have to sleep. She said closing the book.

"Mommy?" she said with a shaking voice, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes hunnie?"

"Will you be here when I wake up? Or will you leave because I've been a bad girl?"

Troy was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"Sweetie you're not a bad girl, you are the most amazing girl in the entire world. I love you more than anything and I'm not going to leave you. I'll be here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"I promise" she kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams" Gabriella walked over to Troy and they turned off the light and closed the door.

"You know she has really missed you"

"I know and I'm really sorry about it"

"It's okay, it's not your fault" he hugged her, and she started crying.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned.

"I'm just glad to be home, and to be back in your arms, I really missed this, and I missed you" she looked him in the eyes.

"I missed you too, but you're here now and I'm not ever letting you go" he hugged her tighter. And whispered in her ear "I love you Gabriella Mary Montez"

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton"

They walked to the living room. "Stay here" Troy said running to the bed room.

He came back with something in his hand.

Gabriella was sitting on the couch and Troy got down on one knee.

"Bella I know I've already asked you once, but I need to ask you again to be sure. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest guy on earth?"

"Yes" she said smiling and he slide the ring down on her finger.

"I love you so much" she said. "I love you too" He leaned in kissing her passionately.

_3 months later at the wedding_

"Mommy why you crying?" Isabella asked worried.

"I'm just happy sweetie, 'cause I'm going to marry daddy really soon"

"Do you think I look pretty enough?" Gabriella asked her.

"Uh huh" she said nodding. "You really pretty"

"Thanks princess" she said giving her a kiss.

"Hunnie, it's now" Gina said walking in.

"I'm coming" she wiped away her tears.

"You look amazing hun"

"Thanks mom"

Isabella looked at Gabriella and she gave her a nod. And Isabella began to walk.

Troy smiled when he saw his little girl walk up to the aisle; she looked so cute in her white dress. She was going to be just as pretty as her mom.

Now everybody looked at the back of the church, 'cause Gabriella was walking in with her mom on her side. Her dad died when she was little, so it what only her mom, who was there to give her away.

When Troy saw Gabriella a huge smile was planted on his face. And a tear felt down his cheek.

"Now I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife" Troy said standing up and looking down at Gabriella.

"We have known each other almost our whole life. And I can't remember a time when you weren't a part of it and I'm glad actually glad I can't remember, for a life without you is not a life. About half a year ago you got in an accident, and thank got I didn't lose you. But somehow it still felt like losing you, when you lost your memory and had to move. I thought we were going to be apart forever, but luckily you came back. Because I didn't know what I would do, if I had to live the rest of my life without you. You are the most beautiful girl on the planet and when I saw you walking up that aisle, I was so happy 'cause I knew today was the first day of the rest of our life as man and wife. Gabriella Mary Montez-Bolton" Gabriella smiled when he said that, even though her eyes were full of tears. "I love you, I could say that everyday for the rest of our life, but still it wouldn't be enough. 'Cause it would never show you how much I really love you and how much you mean to me. I could take all the stars in the sky, every drop in the sea and every flower on earth, but still it would be to far away from how much I love you. You make me a better person, and you always lighting up a room, you see the good in everyone, and you're always able to make people feel better, no matter how sad or broken they might be. You have so much wisdom. And I'm glad that you're all mine. I love you Bella, with all my heart"

Gabriella was crying badly. "I love you too" she said whispering. She stood up and kissed Troy. "I love you too" she said again. He wiped away her tears and they kissed passionately and everybody clapped.

"What about me?" they heard a little familiar voice say, and that made everybody laugh.

"Come here princess" Troy said looking at Isabella and she ran over to Troy and Gabriella. Troy lifted her and they started kissing her cheeks. She started giggling and everybody was smiling at how cute their little family was.

**Well, well this is the end. What do you think? Please tell me, I love getting reviews =)**** This is the second time I'm uploading this Oneshot, but I decided to upload it again because there were a lot of mistakes in the other one, and I changed something a little bit, but it's still the same oneshot as before :D**

**xoxo Mette**


End file.
